Talitha Malfoy (ShotgunsAndSass)
Talitha "Tali" Narcissa Malfoy was a pure-blood witch and the only daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black). The daughter of a Death Eater, Talitha was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood putity. She attended Hogwarts from 1989 to 1996 and was sorted into Gryffindor house, much to the dismay of her family. During her years at Hogwarts, she became friends with Fabian Prewett Jr., Vivienne Prewett and other fellow students. However, this later got her in trouble with her family as she was befriending the "Wrong sort of people" (i.e muggle-borns and blood traitors), as a result she left her home after her fourth year and stayed with her friends. Talitha became a prefect along with her friend Vivienne Prewett, who later became her sister in law, a student in Hufflepuff house. After leaving Hogwarts she joined the order, finding out about it through Fabian, whose father was in the order during the First Wizarding War. During her first year working with the order she befriended Sirius Black a distant relative to her, due to the fact they had similar issues with their families in their belief, or lack of, in blood purity. During the Second Wizarding War, Talitha helped form what became known as the muggle-born network, a group of order members and other people who opposed Voldemort who smuggled captured Muggles, Muggle borns, half breeds, and blood trators out of the Ministry, through a series of enchanted passageways and tunnels, to a safe haven. At some point, after the end of the Second Wizarding War, Talitha married Fabian Prewett Jr. and had a daughter called Caroline. She wrote two novels as well as a book on the muggle-born network. Biography Early life Talitha was the only daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Mafoy (née Black), who were both born into old, wealthy pure-blood families, and the sister of Draco Malfoy. Through her mother, Talitha was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the great-great-great granddaughter of Phineas Nigellus Black. Both the Malfoys and the Blacks had traditionally been in Slytherin House for centuries and strongly disapproved of any relatives who did not follow this tradition. The Malfoys were very proud of their pure-blood and social status; until 1996, they were able to maintain a respectable public image while being allied with Lord Voldemort. Lucius was a Death Eater who avoided imprisonment in Azkaban following the First Wizarding War by claiming that he had been under the Imperius Curse, while Narcissa merely agreed with the ideology of pure-blood supremacy. The Malfoys spoiled their children, giving them the best of everything as far as material possessions go. The only price was following the family’s traditional hatred for Muggles, Muggle borns, half breeds, and blood trators; in short, prejudice against anyone who was not a pure-blood witch or wizard, or anyone who supports these types of people. Hogwarts years First year When Talitha went to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies in 1989, she purchased a tabby cat, which she called Romulus. She was introduced to Imogen Nott and Augustus Nott (the elder siblings of Theodore Nott) by her father; in the hopes they would become friends. Category:Gryffindors Category:Malfoy family Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Authors Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Pure-bloods Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Blood traitors Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals